Shinigami academy
by sh4dowm1st
Summary: Your average kid with one secret, he's a shinigami. Eventually he dies and ends in an academy for shinigamis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Death!

"YO! Ichigo. Move your fat butt!" "Waa? Fine." Ichigo sat up and stared at the rest of his room. It was a mess. Thinking he would to clean his room later, he got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Cereal again?" Ichigo asked his father. "Duh you big idiot, it not like anyone wants to go shopping again," his obnoxious sister shot back. **Agitated**, Ichigo sat down and grabbed the box of cereal. "Coco Puffs?" He raised his eyebrows before shoving spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

When he finished Ichigo grabbed his bag and left for school yelling, " See ya later." As he stepped out the door, car whizzed by nearly smashing into him. " What the heck was that for," Ichigo hollered after the car. Oh well, its been like this since mom died. Life sucks. Slowly, he walked to school staring blankly at his shoes.

Finally reaching his school, Ichigo walked up to the white door past his **barbarian** classmates. When he came face to face with his class door, tired he banged his head on the door and sighed. He was tired.

The door suddenly swung open and Ichigo fell down landing on his face. "What's the matter?" one of his class bullies asked. " Can't even stand on your own two feet?"

Angered, Ichigo quickly sat up ready to **confront **the bully. A hand fell upon his shoulder. He turned around and saw the rest of his class warning him with their eyes alone.

The teacher slowly walked in and noticing the **conspicuous** problem asked, " Having trouble on your first day of school?" "Whatever," Ichigo replied and **eluded **answering her question and walked toward the corner of the room

"Hey, what do you want?" said the guy in front of Ichigo's chosen seat. "That's not for you, the student said **gruffly**." " That there is my friend's seat." Cursing in his breath he walked over to the only empty spot, the front of the room.

During the entire period, Ichigo **grimaced** at the while class. Ichigo felt that everyone hated him. Ignoring the conflict, he stayed in his seat ignoring the people in class making faces at him. Ichigo was different from the rest of them. He had a secret. He was a shinigami. His very existence had **enticed** and caused the Soul Society to be forced to act in the human world more and more.

When the bell rang, Ichigo walked out into the front of the school not paying attention to his surroundings, and trying to think of why everyone hated him even though since they didn't know he was a shinigami. BUMP! He smashed right into one of the troublemakers he met before.

"Hey, you're the kid who stood up to me. You don't know what happens to people who mess with us." Ichigo just stood there for a while, checked his watch, and began to laugh. "Why you, you're laughing at us. Now, you're gonna get it." Pulling his arm back, the bully fisted his hand, but a, the bell rang. A school students **disperse** and popped out hundreds by the second. Lost in thought the bullies just stood there. While Ichigo already had left into the crowd of people.

"Fools," Ichigo thought to himself. "Never underestimate me," he said out loud with a grin. Happily, Ichigo walked back home. Near his house, Ichigo heard a loud noise. THUMP!

"Hollow?" Ichigo quickly ran home. Charging past everything he made his way to his house. Once there he tried to open the door but it was locked. He put his ear to the door hoping to hear any sign of anyone inside. He rang the doorbell. No answer. Again. Again. Constantly he pressed the doorbell, hoping.

After pressing at least one hundred times, he gave up searching for an open window. Walking around his house, he noticed the backyard bushes were all smashed. Shocked, he grabbed out his seal and places it to his chest. In an instant, he turned himself into a shinigami.

Franticly, he searched broke down a window, and jumped in, in search of his family. Searching everywhere he found none of his family members. Frightened, he bolted out of his house and searched the city hoping for clues to his family's whereabouts.

His only clues were footprints of the hollow. Following his only trail, he came to the point, a forked road of footprints. Choosing one, he chose by flipping a coin, tails is left, heads is right. He flipped. Tails.

As he sprinted to his left , his heart prayed he had made the right decision. Making a mad dash, he caught up with what seemed to be the hollow. Grabbing his Zanpakuto he slashed through the hollow, but unfortunately it was a copy. Then out of nowhere nine more appeared. Smirking, he slashed through them all with one stroke of his sword. Then what seemed to become eighty-nine more hollows, appeared.

Confused at first, Ichigo stood there stunned by what lay before him. The hollows seemed to be images that split apart forming different hollows. Thinking to himself of what he should do, a hollow behind a tree appeared and there in the hollow's hands were Ichigo's family. It was the **genuine** hollow, the one who had planned the whole thing. The one who planned the entire **conspiracy**. The fake images. Everything. Stunned, Ichigo stood there in silence.

Noting that he had been spotted, the hollow began to cackle. "Give up already, little shinigami. It's useless. They are just images." Then instantly before Ichigo's very eyes, the hollows disappeared. "They call me the Slave Keeper." The hollow had a mask covered in white but with faint purple stripes barely showing. His nails the size of a bed making him able to break anything, without much effort.

"There is no way to beat me. You have seen my ability. There is no way to win. All your efforts are **futile**" Smirking, Ichigo stood there and laughed out loud. Ichigo beginning to **confront **the Hollow Keeper, stopped. And returned to his battle stance. The hollow had begun attack again.

Ichigo concealed himself in the shadows of the hollow waiting for an opportunity to attack. Slowly he saw the astonished hollow and made his way toward the slinking toward the hollow. He got closer and closer taking every step with more precaution.

Then finally, seeing his chance, he strode out and attacked the hollow. Just as Ichigo brought his sword down to attack the hollow, a wall of hollows appeared.

"As you know see, I can make my images into flesh." "Yeah, yeah," Ichigo replied and began attacking like mad back at the hollows. As Ichigo fought back, he noticed that everytime he attacked the images of fleshs' foot, the Hollow Keeper fell back and the images would stand there as a **hindrance **and begin to **falter**.

Ichigo began to attack at only the hollows' feet. Then realizing the real situation. Ichigo slowly freed all the prisoners from there invisible chains. The hollow took sometime to feel the strength leaving him, the strength gained from capturing other weaker hollows. He was defied.

One by one the hollows fled back to their own world. When Ichigo freed all of the hollows, he began to strike down the Hollow Slave Keeper. Then he placed his Zanpakuto at the hollows mask and smashed it to bits.

Suddenly, a dagger flew at Ichigo, who quickly dodged in defense. Shocked by who attacked him, he stood still. It was his family.

The Hollow Keeper had possessed his family. Ichigo suddenly began to recall moments. He knew his family was annoying but yet all kind. As Ichigo stood there as they began to attack.

Ichigo not knowing what to do stood there. Allowing them to attack him. Then after maybe hours of being attacked, Ichigo collapsed, but with bits of energy left.

Finally decided on his choice, Ichigo mustered up the last bits of his strength and knocked his family out getting stabbed three times in the chest. The hollow laughed out loud and began to taunt Ichigo, "where did all the energy go? Weren't you going to save your family?"

The hollow grabbed Ichigo by his giant nails and Ichigo let go of his shinigami seal. The hollow quickly stepped forward grabbed it up to examine. Sensing some danger may come from the seal, he smashed it between his nails.

Pain shot down on Ichigo like begin stuck by lightning. Ichigo began to grab his chest in pain, wishing the pain would just go away.

Out of nowhere a light came and killed the hollow. But before the hollow's death, he killed Ichigo. Someone pushed the back of their sword into his forehead and he began to sink. Surrounded by peaceful lights Ichigo began to sink, down into the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Arrival and change

As Ichigo sank deeper and deeper down into the underworld, he was mesmerized by the glittering lights surrounding him. Deeper and deeper he sank. Eventually he came upon a sandy place.

He began to wonder around and around lost in time wondering where he would end up. Dead or alive… Suddenly, he felts eyes fall upon him. Someone knew of his existence here.

"Hey what you doing around here, in my private property?" "Yours?" "Yeah, Soul Society gave me this place as a gift. And who are you I might add." "Me? I am Kurosaki Ichigo, a shinigami."

"A shinigami? You make me laugh.. nice try but the gig is up. Who are you really." "Seriously, I am a shinigami. I'll show you. Reaching into his pocket, he grasped where the seal showed have been, but it was gone.

"So you're the shinigami that lost his family and his life to a little Hollow Slave Keeper, how sad. And to think, Soul Society was interested in you existence, the last human shinigami. Your kind he weakened, turned into cowards that rely on machines. Pufff, you are just going to get in the way in Soul Society… Unless. Unless I train you to become another shinigami.

I risk a lot on you. You **jeopardized **the entire Soul Society by dropping your seal," he said with a **keen** look. "Oh well, it was all **inevitable**, like life."

"Who the heck are you?" Ichigo interrogated. "Me? Why I am Urhaho."

"So, you want the deal or not? I train you, you become shinigami, one day after a while, you go to the hollow world save your family and slay the Hollow King, and you get your family back. So, want to or not."

"What's the catch?" "Catch? No catch but, do u want to or not." "Fine I'll do it." "Now, as your first assignment, catch a dessert sand shark." "A dessert sand shark?" "Yes what chickening out already? I thought you wanted to save your family." "Whatever, so how do I catch one?" "Now that I can't tell you, but I'll tell you this, they are a rub on their tummy and there out for the night. Your time limit is one week. Now go." "Yes sir," Ichigo replied in a **neurotic** way.

Surrounded by nothing but sand, Ichigo found a spot and sat down. Agitated, he sat there and waited. And waited…. In seconds Ichigo could tell without even thinking, that a day had gone by.

Six day remaining Ichigo thought to himself. After a while Ichigo fell asleep.

"YO! Ichigo. Move your fat butt!" "Waa? Fine." Ichigo sat up and stared at the rest of his room. It was a mess. Thinking he would to clean his room later, he got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Quickly he sat up and stared back down at the sand and this time, starting to pant a little more each second. "Hmmmm. Sleeping on the job now are we?" Urhaho said very **leniently**. "Well you better hurry up." "Uhhh, why?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" "Noticed what?" Shocked, Urhaho just stood there and then released a **kindhearted** smile."This place is special. You know why? Well it's because this place sucks all of your energy." But as he still seems unfazed, he must still have some of his remaining shinigami powers.

Feeling a strange feeling Ichigo placed a **naïve** look on his face along with a large question mark that no one could miss, even the blind.

Suddenly an **ominous** feeling fell upon Ichigo and Urhaho."Well seems that your friend has arrived," said **optimistically**.

Curious what he meant Ichigo sat there and started to listen. He heard loud noises but saw nothing. Then it came to him, in the **midst **of his thinking. He was completely surrounded the entire time, but to his own ignorance he ignored them. That's why they are called a DESSERT Sand Shark.

Noting that the animal had noticed his prey learning something, he began his** onslaught**.

Ichigo's **menace** came charging at him with a **loathe** for Ichigo. But Ichigo just continued to sit there. In the untamed animal's eyes Ichigo was being **impudent**.

Coming now as fast as he could at Ichigo, he became enrage that he started to leave tracks behind him.

Ichigo still very confident in himself just sat there waiting and waiting till he could make his move.

As each second pasted the animal became more and more enraged at Ichigo. Ready to attack, the animal popped out of the ground read to bite off Ichigo's head. When Ichigo stood up and took one step forward. Reached up. And rubbed the animal's tummy. The shark suddenly just plopped down onto the ground. Ichigo seeming as nothing had happened pick up the shark and walked back to where he met Urhaho.

"Nice work. By my **jurisdiction**, I here by announce you to reclaim your title as a shinigami."

Ichigo became excited and began to jump up and down. "Yes nice work, but there is an **obligation** that states you must first go to a shinigami academy. Today you have learned that you your self mybe you worst enemy, so keep your cool. Also, resting and listening to nature may help you seek what you need. Now handing Ichigo a new seal, he smiled at Ichigo and looked into his eyes.

They look like my eyes he said to himself. Excitement, determination, and hope all mixed together.

"There is your door," he said pointing at a door. Ignoring all that Urhaho had done for him, Ichigo charged through the door and entered Soul Society.


End file.
